


facsimile

by devonair



Series: rebel-king starkiller [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Short, a psychological look at the way vader treats galen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devonair/pseuds/devonair
Summary: Starkiller, if he had anything to say in the matter, would not be like her.





	facsimile

The boy is choking with anger and grief when Vader takes him as his apprentice. There is no room for sentiment, is the first lesson he gives, leading the crying child away from his father's corpse. There is only room for the hate, and the dark, and the cold.

The apprentice takes to the lessons with vigor, and learns to kill with the best of them. The startled spikes of dread resounding from him in the Force peter out to a sullen faux-calm, tense and coiled much like he is; a weapon. His fear of the dark lord will never truly fade, though, and it is only to be expected. Vader pushes him to the brink of his emotional and physical limits every single day, and then some, until some days he can hear the boy screaming in his sleep, recoiling from the ghost heat of his master's saber at his throat.

The apprentice learns well, and quickly, and he becomes in the end a fine-tuned machine just like all of Vader's other creations, every painful adjustment creating more wear in the boy's somber face.

Perhaps, though… perhaps he is being too harsh on his pupil, too controlling. He was not taught so brutally in his youth; he never did have cause to fear his own master (weak and soft and old, that fool).

But the moment that small sliver in him begins to question his heavy-handed methods, just short of torture, he remembers a trial, and a betrayal, and the shock and the hurt and the rage.

No. It is for the best.

Because Starkiller, he swears on all of his sins, will not be another Ahsoka Tano.


End file.
